


I'm Only a Man

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: And I do what I can.





	I'm Only a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

Billy jolts awake, gasping at the sound of a door slamming.

There's several moments of panic, his dream (his _nightmare_) still lingering, mixing with reality, the fear (_the guilt_) becoming entangled with the shock of the noise.

Is someone in here?

As he stands up to check he registers something running down his face, a quick check confirms his nose is bleeding.

He slammed the door.

It was him, right?

He forces himself to breathe, to check around the house.

There's no one (no _thing_) here.

No monsters.

None except him.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is one of the many things I've chosen not to explain at length (exposition is something I'm awful at, and dialogue is a struggle), you need to know that Billy currently lives alone, Hopper and Joyce helped secure him a place to stay. (Yes I also decided Hopper is still here because my city now).
> 
> The angst decided to pop back into the room. I'm alright with it because I feel like Billy's still dealing with A Lot, I hope no one has emotional whiplash, keep in mind this is a series of snapshots, not a single flowing story, we see different moments on this journey, this one just happened to be much darker than the previous two.


End file.
